Avada KaWhat?
by Dementally-Demented-Dementor
Summary: Bobby was planning to go visit Loor. Instead of landing In Zaada he finds himself in London. Now knowing that he is going to be attending Hogwarts, and not only that fighting Voldemort along side Harry, Ron,and Hermione.3rd chapter is here! R
1. Number 4 Privet Drive

** Mark Courtney if you are reading this which you probably are, I am sorry this journal isnt as long and took a while to arrive. Things have been chaotic. Nothing seems right anymore when I plan one thing it seems as if Saint Dane is one step ahead of me. Now I dont even know how I am going to stop him seeing that...well...I... uh... I am in Hogwarts. Yeah, you know the book Harry Potter, the dude with a wand, yeah I am here with them. Them meaning Harry and his little magical friends. You must think I am an idiot and must've gotten whacked on the head one to many times but its true! You see right after I stepped into the flume I shouted ,"ZAADA!" you know to pay a little visit to Loor, but as you can see the Flume must have thought I said Avada Kedavra, and landed me here. I'm even writing with a quill.**

** You ever wish that you could be along side a character from a book wishing that you could be with them, well be careful what you wish for. Sometimes I wonder if all this is a dream. I even pinch myself to make sure. Now my arm is swollen, but guess who was there to fix it up for me? Yeah you're right Madam Pomfrey herself. But lets no get to that yet let me start from the beginning .**

**As I said I was with you two saying goodbye and walking into the flume. I was planning to go visit Loor, to see how she is. I walked into the Flume and as you know shouted "Zaada" But thats not where I landed, but I didn't know that because I was to busy enjoying the ride, until I landed in front of a house. It was pretty wierd house compared to what I saw the last time I was on Zaada. It actually looked normal. I looked around it seamt as if I was back on Second Earth..but something didnt seem right. I mean where was the flume, wheres the door to the Flume the one with a star, How do I get back.Oh man. I looked around and I spotted a sign. I walked to it and guess what it said PRIVET DRIVE. I stood there. The name seamt pretty familiar, and it was because Privet Drive was exactly where Harry Potter himself lived. But at that time I didn't believe it. How can you travel inside a book? So I just sat there wondering what to do next. I decided to go see if this really was happening. I stood up hoping to see Voldemort walking around or something, you know to confirm that I wasn't insane. But of course why would the Dark Lord be walking around when the Ministry of Magic was looking for him. So what to do next, I planned on finding Harrys house. But the problem was i didn't know which one. I looked around, Number Two Privet Drive..no that didn't sound right...Number four Privet Drive...That's got to be it, if my memory served me correct. I slowly walked up to the house, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, totally forgetting Harry had three freakin' idiots living with him. And when the door opened to reveal them I wish I never knocked in the first place.**

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT BOY?" a big man shouted in my face. I most defenitely knew it was none other then Vernon Dursley, Harry's Uncle.**

**"Don't shout at the boy," a skinny women appeared behind him,"Are you lost ?' She asked. That must've been Aunt Petunia," If you are, there is an orphanage down the road.' she pointed.**

**Ha.Ha.Very funny. Not. Show some respect women.**

**"Um, no I was wondering if there is anyone by the name Harry here." I said trying to look as innocent as I possible could.**

**There faces turned to panic, "P-Potter?" They asked in unison,"How do you know him?" **

**I swear I saw the guy twitching.**

** Oh boy how do I know Harry.Well I can't say 'Oh Mr.Dursley you don't really exist your just a character out of a book' So I had to think of something quick , instead I replied,"Oh I am a friend from school." **

** Bad move. The moment those words came out of my mouth the Dursleys shut the door in my face. Way to treat a guest especially one that doesn't know where the hell he is. But do they have to shut the door in my face? I am only a kid. Sheesh. So why did they shut the door in my face? I bet Harry had loads of friends...okay maybe not. So what, I mean doesn't he have Ron and Hermes , wait I mean Hermione. Oh crap thats right, they all go to Hogwarts! NO wonder they shut the door in my face, they hate anything associated with magic. Thats when it hit me. I ran to the nearest tree and picked up a branch, one that was pretty straight and not the thick but thick enough, and I forwarded back to the house. I knocked again, only this time I had a plan in my head.**

** The door opened again, the instant I saw Vernon Durselys humongous face, I stuck the stick up infront of me,"I want to see Harry Potter." I said waving the stick around as if it was a wand.**

** Uncle Vernons face was turning red and his eyes looked as if they were shrinking into the back of his head,"P-POTTER!!!" he shouted,"D-dont use that thing near me, step back--- P-POTTER GET YOUR VERMIN LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE BOY!!!"**

** I smiled, my little plan was working! I soon heard footsteps running down the stairs. Uncle Vernon moved out of the way, to let the boy pass. I expected Harry to look macho, you know after fighting Voldemort and everything but dude he was well, as Loor would put it Weak. His hair was going all over the place...did they make gell back then? Anyways he was wearing a maroon sweater with a regular pair of jeans. And there it was the scar. Let me say it again. There it was the SCAR. I think the second time put more effect on the word. I think he saw me staring so he covered it up, with his hair. **

**"Um, who are you?" He asked with his british accent. Well if we are in London I might as well throw the accent on as well.**

**"Im---" I never finished my sentence 'cause Uncle Vernon interupted,"WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? HES ONE OF YOU LITTLE FRIENDS THATS WHO HE IS!!!"**

**"Friends? I don't even know the boy, and quit shouting." Harry was staring at me now.**

**"Ofcourse you do. I'm Bobby, Bobby Pendragon you know 6th year in ..uh...Gryffindor." I said remembering to put on the accent. I was stressing the 'ofcourse you do'. If that boy had any brains he'd understand. **

**"Gryffindor.." Harry was thinking now.**

**I made my eyes bigger pleading for him to go with my plan. Why is it that when I think of a plan someone has to ruin it.**

**"Oh Bobby!" Harry said,with a big smile but one hell of confused look.**

**"Yea harry old mate." I said trying to remember some of the things his friend Ron said. I bent over and gave him a hug and patted his back like I knew him since kindergarten.**

**"Come on in." Harry said. Boy, I bet he had some questions to ask.**

**Uncle Vernon stopped infront of me,"I will not allow some crack nut fool into my house," he was trying to block the entrance with his arms.**

**"Fine then I'll go out there." Harry pushed pass his uncle.**

**Uncle vernon pushed Harry out and closed the door.**

**We walked to a near by park both of us staring at one another. It was like we were playing the staring game. Only I was losing. He sat down on a swing I sat on a bench. Made me feel more sophisticated. **

**"You have some explaining to do, Bobby." he said staring at me.**

**"Um..." I paused, can I tell him about my traveling, I mean will he believe me?,"Im a traveler..." I said deciding to tell him. What the heck he's a book character he can't do anything to me.**

**"A what?" He asked, man, this was going to take a while, so I changed my mind. He doesn't need to know.**

**"I mean I am a transfer going to Hogwarts," I said , I'm getting pretty good at lying.**

**"Transfer from where?" He was staring at me suspiciously.**

**"Hungarian School for witchcraft and Wizardry." I replied with a slight nod trying to be convincing. I bet you are laughing at me now. But the thing is I wanted to make it sound like I was a macho kid coming from a macho school, so I said hungarian you know from Hungarian Horntail ,macho enough for me.**

**"Hungarian ?"Harry snickered,"Where is that?" **

**" Uh its a secret I can't tell." I said, this accent was getting pretty lame.**

**"So Bobby, why me?" Harry was asking way to many questions now.**

**"Because you're the famous Harry Potter!" I said. **

**What the heck is wrong with this boy. Does everyone in the freakin' world need to know everything about me? I mean seriously I already told him my name isn't that enough? Now he wants to know where I am from, what school I go to and blah blah blah, you know what to hell with these questions, I need answers and I need them now!**

**"So Harry do you know anywhere I can stay?I dont really know where I can stay" I asked. this was pretty embrassing.**

**"Uh yeah, do you want to come to my house, though I am pretty sure Uncle vernon and Petunia will have a fit, but who cares what they think anyways?" Harry said with a little smile.**

**"Thanks." I looked down and noticed what I was wearing. Oh boy this wasn't good. I had a cell phone in my pocket, I had a digital watch, and I was wearing Nikes. Did they have stuff like this here? I mean is this considered mixing territories. Is a book considered a territory? I hope Harry wasn't going to ask about my attire.**

**But knowing Harry he probably will. And he did**

**"Whats all that you're wearing." he was referring to my watch and shoes. Oh boy.**

**I looked at myself again,"Um sorry but I didn't bring a change of clothes." My macho plan was going downhill.**

**"Oh..um..." Harry was looking at me as if I was an idiot. I don't see any reason why he shouldn't,"You can borrow my clothes...I guess."**

**I was starting to like the guy.**

**"Thanks, man, I mean mate, it's pretty cold out here." I was hugging my knees, I hope Potter was getting the clue that I wanted to go in.**

**"Lets go in , " he offered standing up.**

**Smart kid , that Potter is one smart kid.**

** I followed Harry back to the house. I knew the instance I walked in all of hell would let lose. Harry lived in a quite neighborhood. It seamt pretty normal. I guess. As Harry walked back in I stepped in with caution, with my hands in fist, just incase I had to wrestle his little family off of me. But that didn't need to happen seeing that they were pressed up against the wall in fear. What the heck why are they so scared of witches and wizards? They aren't half bad compared to Quigs.**

**"Whats he doing here?" a very BIG boy asked. It was Dudley. Oh Wow. I can't contain my excitement.**

**"He will be staying with me until tomorrow." Harry said bringing out a stick, er..I mean wand.**

**"Oh okay a-anything you say ." Aunt Petunia was smiling a I-hate-you-but- since-you-have-a-wand-you-can-do-whatever smile.**

**I like that smile.**

** Harry smirked and led me to a his bedroom. Wasn't cool or anything but I could live with it. He walked to his wardrobe and handed me a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. As usual I kept my boxers on. I decided to keep my shoes on as well as for my cell and watch..i threw them away. I asked Harry where the bathroom was and changed in there. When I came out I found Harry waiting on his bed with a slice of cake. Cake, havent had that in a while. **

** I sat down and stared at the cake, I finally decided to eat it I mean how bad can cake in a book be. Pretty boring. Ha.Ha. Boring Book..okay never mind.**

** I finished the cake in ten minute. Was I really that hungry? Oh. How would you know YOU'RE NOT STUCK IN A BOOK.**

** Anyways after a while, I asked Harry for a piece of paper. Instead he handed me this parchment, and a quill. I began writing. While I was writing I noticed Harry was making a bed on the floor. Smart boy.**

** Harry sat on the bed watching me,"You know tomorrow I am going to the Weasleys, from there we are buying new school supplies. I hope you have yours." **

**I shook my head. This is so retarted. Some transfer I turned out to be.**

**Harry sighed,"Well then I guess you are coming with me."**

** Coming where with him. Oh right the Weasleys. THE WEASLEYS?! THOSE RED HEADED PEOPLE. WHERE RON LIVED? I hate this. I should've never became a traveler.So tomorrow I am going to the Weasleys. Whoopie. Once again I can't contain my happiness and joy.**

** I am sorry Mark and Courtney as you can see I am as freaked out about this and maybe if I get some sleep it'll all just be a dream and I'll find myself in Zaada. I'll write to you from the Weasleys...oh boy the weasleys..yay...not.Until then nighty night and Hobey Ho!**

**PS: Does this mean you can check me out at the library? **


	2. Another Surprise

**I did it.**

**Well you mught be wondering what I did. Well let me tell you .I used a wand. A actual wand, not a stick I found on the street like last time. No it was a real wand. In fact it was Harrys wand. I don't think he knows I used it, but it was one scary wand. Do you know why it's scary? Because the moment i swished it it turned into a rubber chicken. Weird huh? I dont know what other wizards can turn into but if it turns into anything rubber, then its pretty lame. I mean who keeps wand like that. Is it a security thing. You know where the owner can only use the and if anyone else is stupid enough to swish it like me it turns into something rubber. Then again maybe not. **

** I still dont have this whol emagic thing covered yet. I've been seeing it everywhere. They make it look so easy. With a swish of their wand. They can do anything. Clean dishes, move things, life things, make their voices louder, you name it.but ill tell you about that later, what youre about to read from this point on is the important thing. My first glimpse of magic was at the Weasleys house. Man, I thought I'd hate it there, but hey theres a first time for everything right?**

**It was Sunday, I think, or maybe Monday. Whatever day it was. I was going to the Weasleys. Not with a car. Hell no. I was about to have my first broom stick lesson. I was expecting Hedwig, Harrys Owl, when Harry told me how we were going.**

**"Hurry up," he ordered. He was something out from the bottom of his bed, It was a trunk with a a big emblem of a Lion, A snake, a badger, and a eagle. **

**"Woah, man, I mean mate, where we headed." I asked. I wasn't in the mood to go traveling. Something told me we weren't going to the Carribean.**

**"I told you to the Weasleys." Harry was putting in a few quills and pieces of parchment,"They'll be here any minute now."**

**As if on que there was a soft tap on the window. We both looked at the window. Harry opened it up to reveal two faces. They were exactly alike. **

**"Fred, George." Harry said with a big grin. **

**"Blimey mate, you aren't ready yet?" I don't which one it was. But both of them had the red hair and freckles. **

**"Yeah I am almost ready, just need to get my broom." Harry was walking back to his wardrobe and quickly bought out a broom.**

**"If you're leaving in a hurry, I don't think you want to clean now." I suggested.**

**Harry suspiciously looked at me," We are _flying_****there." He then tied the tend of the trunk to his broom and let Hedwig,his owl, fly out of her cage and out the window.**

**"Who the bloody hell is that?" It was the one on the right. Fred I think.**

**"Is that a muggle?" I think it was George, because he had a sweater with a G on it, silly me ofcourse its George. **

**"No, he's transfering to Hogwarts." Harry said then turned my way,"Or so he says."**

**"Okay good." both of the twins sighed in unison,"Don't want a muggle spotting us. So wheres you're broom?" **

**"My broom...?" I said," I left it at my house. Stupid mistake I know. But I didn't want muggles spotting me was well. So I left it." I said with a shrug.**

**"Ahh smart thinking." Fred said as he scooted over . It must be Fred, he has a F in his,"You can share mine."**

**I love these two guys already.**

**I put my left leg on the window sill and swung my right leg over the broom, just to make sure I wouldn't fall and kill myself, I quickly grabbed Fred by his sweater collar, and finally let go when I made sure I was safe. **

**"Woah, there mate." said Fred rubbing his neck,"Thats one heck of a grip you got there."**

**"Forget your neck, Mums going to kill us if we don't get back." George said,"C'mon then to the Burrow," he began flying away with Harry following behind.**

**"You ready mate?" Fred asked as he bent forward,"Cause this is going to be one hell of a ride." **

**Man, Brooms are fast. These things should come with a seatbelt. Fred was trying to race George and Harry and I for one was trying to keep the cake down. We passed many houses and fields . Soon we were at the burrow. Dude, it was like on of the coolest house I've ever seen. Man, it didnt even look like a house! So I landed infront of there house. The moment my feet touched the ground. I kissed the grass and ran behind a tree and threw up...a lot.**

**I came back out from hiding to find a plump women , that was yelling at Fred and George.**

**"------THE BROOM SHED HAD TWO BROOMS MISSING !! AND WHOS BROOMS WERE THEY?! YOU'RE BROOMS! YOU COUD HAVE FALLEN OFF? WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME? Ofcourse Harry I am happy to have you here," She looked up and spotted me,"Who is this handsome young man?" she asked.**

**I nervously waved,"Hello, I'm Bobby Pendragon." **

**"Bobby, Well welcome, dear , you must be one of Harrys friends." she said pulling me towards the house.**

**"Um...Mam , I kind of gagged in you're yard." I said my face turning a shade of pink.**

**"Gagged?" Mrs. Weasley asked in confusion.**

**"Erm..vomited..left a mess." Harry explained.**

**The confused expression from Mrs.Weasleys face disappeared and it was replaced with a smile.**

**"No problem." With swish of her wand, the "mess" was gone.**

**She looked at me once more," Hmm, rather skinny," she then walked around,"A glass of pumpkin juice and a piece of cake should do the trick." she winked. oh great cake, again...**

** We went into the burrow. As cool was it was on the inside it was even better in the inside. It was pretty small. There was a big grandfather clock with everyone of the Weasleys and all of them were at stop at the 'home' all exccept Fred and George. Slowly the hands moved to home. That.s pretty tight. I thought with a smile. Soon I was being tugged by my collar, and I was forced into a chair.**

**"Here dear,take the pumpkin juice." Mrs.Weasley handed the glass over.**

**I have never tried pumpkin juice before, and I wasn't planning on trying it now either. I didn't want to be rude so I put the rim of the glass on my lips and pretended to sollow. I put the glass back down and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.**

**"Yummy." I said with a nod. Then I hear a small crack**

**"I know."**

** This time it was a voice of a girl. The only girls voice I heard was Mrs.Weasleys, but this wasn't her. This girl just came out of no where. She had black hair that went up to her waist. Man, she had one hell of a body. You know she could be a Batu warrior,but I rather not ask. But her eyes they were like bright green. They had kind of icy effect not icy like Saint Danes, but the icy that says," What I say goes don't mess me or else." She had her hair in braid and she was wearing a sweater similar to Fred and George only it has a big S on it. So I am guessing her name starts with a S. She had a black sweat pant on with a pair of glasses sticking out of the pocket on the right.**

**"Welcome Pendragon." she said with a wink.**

**"Um..Hi?" I said.**

**"Anyways.," Mrs.Weasley said,"Off to bed, now Bobby, do you need to buy any school books?robes? anything? We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."**

**"I do," i said scratching the back of my head,"I didn't plan on bringing anything." I said truthfully.**

**"Oh dear..oh dear.." Mrs. Weasley paced the room. Harry was looking at me with a _loser_ look on his face**

**"It's no problem," the girl said," I can take care of that." the girl said with a small wave of her arm, as if it was no big deal," he can borrow some of mine."**

**I blushed, borrowing money from a girl? Hey, I'll have to agree if I wanna keep my cover. So I nodded.**

**"Thankyou." I said quietly.**

**"No problemo," the girl said with a small wink.**

**Do they even say problemo? I dunno, but whatever, I was tired and was ready for some sleep.**

**I gave a yawn and rubbed my eyes.**

**"Thankyou, Samantha dear.Oh!" Mrs.Weasley said staring at me,"You must be tired, well C'mon then up to bed. Oh Harry when ou go up you'll notice Ron and Hermione are sleeping, I would like it if you not wake them." she said patting my back and ushering us up the stairs.**

**I stood up and took one last look around the room, as much as I wanted I knew I wasn't dreaming.**

**The girl, who I now know is Samantha walked beside me.**

**"I'll show you to where you are staying." she said as she led me up there stairs,"This is Percys old room," she said opening a door.**

**I walked in and inspected the room,"It'll do." **

**There boxes piled everywhere, but it didnt matter, because there was a bed at the corner. I walked to one of the boxes and opened it, there were heaps of paper in it. I bent over and looked inside, I slipped and fell on the floor. The papers inside the box were flying through the air like confetti. I am such and idiot, I thought as the papers feel around me. Samantha walked over and helped me up**

**"You have to be more careful Pendragon." she was putting the papers back into the box.**

**It's been awhile since I heard anyone call me Pendragon. It felt odd, but in a good way.**

**"So where are you from?" she asked, throwing a pile of parchment into the nearest box.**

**Where am I from. I cant say Conneticut, no, I had to think of something quick.**

**" Cap'nCrunch." I said the first thing that popped into my mind.**

**"Captain Crunch?" She said with a, smirk.**

**"No Cap'nCrunch." I corrected.**

**"Oh, okay." she said getting up and putting the box away. I helped her put it on top of one of the biggest piles.**

**"Well Pengdragon," Samantha said brushing off her clothes,"I'll see you tomorrow." **

**"yeah, good night." I said as I headed for the old bed.**

**"Yes, good night." Samantha said opening the door.**

**Samantha was about to close the door, but poked her head in at the last minute**

**"Oh, Pendragon?" **

**"Yeah?" I asked sitting on the bed, which gave off dust.**

**"I didn't properly introduce myself, I am Samantha Webs, the traveler from Holz." she said with a small smile and closed the door.**

**What? a traveler? Here? Oh boy. Another Suprise.**


	3. Diagon Alley POOF

I really didn't get much sleep that night. Well i did, but it was more like two seconds of sleep. All i could think about was samantha being a traveler. It made sense how she called me Pendragon. I sat up in bed and paced the room. What is Holz? I mean I dont think that was one of the ten territories. WHAT IF SHE IS SAINT DANE?! But then again what would saint dane be doing here, in Hogwarts? I dont think that he would have fun fun with wands and such. I sat down in Percys old desk. I rummaged through the papers. There was a lot to do with The Ministry of Magic. What the crap is that? I found old report cards and another wand. And what do you know it turned into a rubber chicken. Bloody Chicken. I gave up, clearly there was nothing here that lead me to ..well anywhere.

I stood up and ran my hand throw my hair in fusteration. That's when I heard a small creak. I turned around and got into a some-what karate position.,"Whos there?"

I heard a laugh and then saw Samantha come out of the shaddows. She closed the door behind her. Her hair was loose this time. she had her glasses on and she was wearing a olive green tank top and gray sweatpants. She was hot.Oh God. What am I saying? As she walked over to my bed, her hips moving from one side to another, I kept chanting Loor over and over again.

"I had a feeling you weren't asleep." she said as she leaned against the bed.

I gave a weak smile,"Yeah. The whole you being a traveler and Holz..what is holz?"

Samantha looked up at me, her greens eyes were eyeing me, then she gave a small shrug,"Holz, is whatever you want it to be."She replied as it was the simplest thing. I may be the lead traveler but that doesn't mean I know everything about ..well everything. 

Samantha must have seen my confused look because she had a smile playing across her lips,"I mean when ever something goes wrong with your traveling, the traveler ends up in a place where they are needed the most.You must have said Zaada, but you ended up here in the wizarding world, where we the wizards need you to help us defeat Voldemort."

I raised a hand as If i was in class," Um, aren't you supposed to call him You-Know-Who or something?"

Samantha gave a small laugh,"Ha, like I care, just because you are Pendragon doesn't mean I have to call you Sir-Lead-Traveler?" Samantha raised an eyebrow,"Or do I?"

I gave out a soft laugh,"Yeah, right." 

Samantha sat down on the floor and began looking through the boxes,"Plus Fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself." she brought out a old apple then threw it back in the box.

I sat down beside her,"So exactly what am I here?" 

"Bobby Pendragon, Lead Traveler, " she said as she looked up,"and a wizard."

Oh great. I am a wizard. I'd have much more fun as a goblin. Okay I lied. BUT A WIZARD?! Samantha saw the shock on my face, she took my hand,"It's not that bad, once i have got you all trained up, you'll be the next Harry Potter."

I stared down at our hands,"Loor,Loor, Loor.' i kept telling myself.

Samantha looked confused,"Pardon?"

I shut my mouth immediately," Uh so do i have to get like a scar?" i said touching my forehead with my other hand

Samantha looked at my face her eyes softening a bit, she began laughing and i couldnt help but join in.After our laughter calmed down a bit, her face got serious again.

"No, but tomorrow we will have to get your wand and what not." she gave my hand a small squeeze,"until then goodnight pendragon." the way she was looking at me i swear i thought she would have kissed my cheek or something. She didn't. She just gave a small smile, stood up and left me sitting there , constantly repeating Loor's name in my head.

I crawled back to bed, promising myself I wont sleep, just to see if Samantha would come back. I soon forgot my promise, because my eyes started closing. 

Next thing you know I feel someone poking my cheek and a warm breath on my face," Wake up Pendragon."

I open my eyes slowly, to see Samantha peering over me,"Whayawan?" I ask.

"To make out." she said rolling her eyes. 

I sit up,"Oh really?" I ask with a smirk

"No." Samantha said pulling me out of bed.

I followed her out the room, well i didnt technically follow i was literally dragged. 

"Here is the bathroom, i left clothes for you in there, and a toothbrush, the one with the green sticker and what other manly essentails you may need,call Fred or George." she said as she shoved me into the bathroom then closed the door behind her and left me there in someone elses bathroom.

I looked around and found a tooth brush that had a green sticker and picked it up. The sticker reminded me of Samanthas eyes. I took the brush and put some toothpaste on it and then began brushing,"Loor,Loor, Loor." I kept repeating. After it took a quick shower, and put on the clothes that Samantha had left me, they were a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and she even gave me boxers!

I found everyone down in the Kitchen. There were A LOT of people and the only ones I knew were Fred, George, Harry and Samantha and ofcourse Mrs. Weasley. I stood there watching everyone. That's until Samantha looked up and waved,"Pendragon, Do come."

Oh, Great. Everyone was staring at me. Samantha stood up and came over to me and whispered in my ear,"Your zipper is unzipped."

WHAT?! I looked down and sure enough, there was zipper unzipped.

Samanthas eyes grew wide,"Pendragon a spider kill it." she pointed.

I turned around and quickly zipped up my zipper. I turned back around and whispered from the corner of my mouth,"Thanks."

"No Pendragon there is seriously a spider DO SOMETHING!" She was squeezing my hand with a deathly grasp.

I began stomping my feet madly till i heard a small squish. I gave a small smile to Samantha,"Satisfied?"

Samantha just stuck out her tounge and cleared her throat,"Weasleys, I would like you to meet Pendragon, Bobby, Pendragon. He is a transfer from Hungarian Academy and he will be staying with us till we reach Hogwarts where he and I shall be sorted." She said as she pulled me to a seat beside her.

A boy with sweater with a R stuck out his hand,"I'm Ronald Weasley. Call me Ron."

I shook his hand, then a girl with brown hair waved,"I'm not a weasley as you can tell, I'm Hermione Granger, then she pointed to a girl beside her with long hair," Thats Ginny, and thats----------"

"Potter." I said finishing her sentence. Just then Mrs. Weasley came in and from that point on our breakfast was finished within a couple of minutes. She then ushered us all to the Fire Place.

"Now Fred you first." Mrs.Weasley said as she pushed Fred into the fireplace.

"Oh God, please don't burn him he's a nice kid!" I shouted.

Samantha gave me a warning look,"Haha Pendragon , that was a nice one."

Fred smiled then took a small handful of powder,"the nice kid will see you there." he winked,"DIAGON ALLEY." he shouted then POOF he was gone..to where ever Diagon Alley was.

One by one all the Weasleys went. Then it was Samanthas turn.

"See you there Pendragon." she said as she soon disappeared.

I did the same as the others and POOF I was in a huge crowd..and standing in a fireplace.

Samantha took my hand. Then pulled me to Mrs.Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, Pen--Bobby and I shall meet you all back here as soon as we are done." Samantha said.

Mrs.Weasley was so caught up in tyring to stop Fred and George from selling their wands. that.always.seem.to.get. me. she just waved her hand,"Yes, fine, Ill get all of your books."

Samantha pulled me out of the crowd,"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

I looked around. Man it was packed. I stared at all the people. They dressed funny.

Samantha pulled me gently by the sleeve to a place called Madame Malkins. I bought my robes from there. Then we headed for Eeylops Owl Emporium. Samantha was an awesome tour guide. As a gift she bought me an Eagle Owl. I named him, Elmo. Haha stupid name, but I didn't know what else to name it.

After awhile Samantha led me to Ollivanders for my wand. The man sitting at the counter was so creepy looking. I swear I would have pissed in my pants if it werent for Samantha standing there. The guy looked over the counter.

"Ahh Pendragon,finally." he said as he headed for a box.,"I believe this will do." He handed me a wand.

I just stood there holding it. Samantha nudged me,"Give it a flick."

I gave it a smal flick, gold and red sparks started coming out. I felt happy all the sudden. Elmo starting going mad. And Samantha was jumping up and down.

Mr.Ollivander without saying another word took the wand from my hand and wrapped it up. Samantha payed. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Come on Pendragon he scares me as much as he scares you." She said as she pulled me out of the shop.

Soon after we were back home from school supply shopping I guess you could say. Man who knew being a wizard was such hard work?

Note FRM me:

Sorry I ended it like that. I thought that the chapter was getting to long. lol. Again i am sorry this chapter was so late . . Anyways No new chapter until I get atleast 10 reviews. SO SPREAD THE WORD until then hobey -ho. Oh and trust me, 4th chapter is must-read. oh and if there are grammer problems i am sorry i was doing this in a hurry


End file.
